The Problem with Elves
by Willie2186
Summary: When our four travelers find a small town to rest for the night, problems ensue. Find out what happens when the presence of Legolas's Y-chromosome is questioned when he strikes the fancy of the town drunks.
1. Exploration

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! You hear me?!?! Nothing!!!!  
  
A/N: For those of you who have already read this first chapter, I've taken down the story, fixed it, finished it, and am now posting it again. I had started it, but life got very busy with college forms and boyfriend problems. I've just now found the time to finish it now that things are cooling off. It turned out a lot better in my imagination than on the computer so I hope it's not too horrid. I wasn't exactly pleased with it. It slides back and forth between dramatic and humorous, so try to bear with its bipolar qualities. I was in a hurry to get it out to you all, so I'm sorry for the poor writing, and grammar and spelling errors. Review if you like it. Don't read it if you hate it. I'm a professional fire-swallower, so flames will have no effect on me.  
  
*....* = indicates thought  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
The Problem with Elves  
By: Kate  
  
After leaving Fanghorn Forest with Gandalf, now the White, the three companions set off for Rohan. About two days into their new journey, they came across a little town, about the size of Bree. As Aragorn studied the town, he took note that it probably contained the same hodgepodge of people. This meant that the travelers had to be careful; spies of Sauron or Sarumon could very easily be passing through this town as well.  
  
"Do you think we should take up a room for the night?" Aragorn asked, glancing at the darkening sky.  
  
"Absolutely!" came Gimli's hasty reply. "We're here so we might as well take advantage of the glorious opportunity of real beds and a roof!" Gimli looked pleadingly at his elvan companion. "You agree with me, don't you Legolas?"  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend's excitement, and shrugged saying, "Tis no matter to me what we do. Do what you like Aragorn. Only...can we spare the time?"  
  
The three looked to Gandalf who nodded. "I suppose one night of a decent rest wouldn't be a problem."  
  
Gimli beamed. "I'm going to enjoy this night," he said wistfully.  
  
The entrance gates to the village were open, so the four travelers crossed the threshold. Aragorn noted how very similar the town actually was to Bree: small two-story wooden houses, built in close proximity; crowded, beaten-down dirt roads; noise coming out of every building; and the smell of manure, ale, pipe weed, and rotting waste. Legolas crinkled his nose in disgust, giving his elegant face a petulant look.  
  
"I'd rather sit under the stars, out in the open and with fresh air, than be confined to this dingy little place. I don't mind not having a bed." He received a sharp elbow in his side by Gimli.  
  
"Shut it, Elf. I don't like the smell either, but unlike you, some of us aren't as suited to the great outdoors, and I want my bed!"  
  
Aragorn leaned over to Legolas, whispering into his pointed ear. "You might want to be careful of what you say, vanya mellonanin. We are strangers here and don't want any problems, so mind your insults." Then more quietly, "The smell is horrible, I agree, but I think a great prince like yourself can deal with it in polite elvish fashion." Legolas turned to glare at Aragorn and saw the man giving him a coy smile. Aragorn winked.  
  
They checked a couple inns as they passed through the town, however each one was rejected. Legolas requested that if they must spend the night in such a foul-smelling place, then could they at least find a clean place to sleep. They finally came to a small inn, The Spinner's Wheel, near the center of the village. They entered to find it relatively empty. Legolas cast a scrutinizing glance around the bar/lobby and nodded with satisfaction at its cleanliness. A small old woman hobbled down a set of stairs from the back of the large room.  
  
"Are ye dears lookin' fer a place to stay? We've just gotten a few o' the upstairs bedrooms cleared and cleaned. There be two beds in each; I'm sure ye'll find them to yer satisfaction," the old woman stated. She cast a glance at Legolas as she said the last part.  
  
Aragorn stepped forward, bowing in respect to the woman. "We would just be needing two rooms for the night, Mother." As a second thought he turned to Legolas with an amused smile. "Will you be needing a bed your highness? Or were you planning on spending your evening outside?" Legolas's cheeks burned and his blue-gray eyes darkened in his indignation.  
  
"No, I will be taking a bed, thank you!" he spat out.  
  
The old woman nodded and led them up the stairway that she had come down earlier, which led to the second story rooms. At the end of the hallway she unlocked two vacant rooms, one across the hall from the other. Gimli hurried into one, with Legolas following gracefully behind. Gandalf took the other along with Aragorn, who placed the money in the woman's hand with a gracious "thank you" before he followed after the wizard. The woman shuffled back down the hall, a smile playing on her lips. She hadn't seen an elf in many years, and to see one with a dwarf! Something serious was happening; she could sense it. For why else would a man, a wizard, a dwarf, and an elf be traveling together?  
  
Once inside their room, Gimli immediately removed his armor and tossed it, along with his weapons, onto a bed in the corner. His cloak crumpled into a heap on the floor. Legolas moved over to the bed by the window and sat down, the mattress not even sinking down. Gazing at the dusky streets he saw, to his surprise, that the vendors seemed to take no notice of the approaching night and made no motion to close shop.  
  
"I'm going to explore the village for a bit, Gimli, while there's still activity," Legolas said, still looking out of the window. His only response from his friend was a muffled grunt as Gimli rolled over on his bed, face down. He removed his quiver and bow as well as his knives, but he left the small dagger he kept concealed inside of his boot (just as a precaution). He folded the elven cloak and placed it neatly on the chair next to his bed and left the room, easing the door shut. At the same time Aragorn was leaving his and Gandalf's room. He smiled at the sight of his long-time friend.  
  
"Legolas, I was just coming in to check on you and Gimli. How do you like your room? Are you in need of anything?"  
  
"The room is very nice, with a great view of the market-square, which is actually where I'm going right now," the elf said hurriedly.  
  
The ranger's smile falter a bit. "You're going out? Now? Night is approaching, why don't you wait until day?"  
  
Legolas looked annoyed. "They seem to keep their stands open late, so I want to go and do a little exploring while there is still some activity. As for tomorrow, I know what'll happen. You'll get us up and packed at the crack of down, and we'll be on our way. I won't be able to look around tomorrow." When he saw this wasn't having an effect on his friend, Legolas switched tactics, putting on a pleading look. "Besides, Aragorn," the elf cooed, his voice melodious voice silky smooth, "I've never been to this little town before and you know how I like to explore..."  
  
Aragorn sighed. Elves had a natural affinity for curiosity and Legolas was definitely no exception. He was extremely well traveled for his youth, but there were still a few places he had never seen. He loved to learn, and when he came to someplace new he had to thoroughly investigate it. That and Legolas had such an eager look on his face. He always looked like a little elfling whenever he got excited about something. The man caved.  
  
"Tereva, amin lava...but Legolas be careful. *Please.* I don't think many, if any, people around here have seen an elf; they might not know what to make of you. I don't want you to get into a bad situation. If anything were to happen to you..." his voice trailed off. "Just be alert."  
  
Legolas, ignoring his friend's concerned tone, waved an impatient hand. "I will, I will. You know I will." He flashed a smile at Aragorn before running lightly down the hall and down the stairs. Aragorn hurried to the banister.  
  
"And mind whom you converse with! And don't be out too late; be back here before it gets too dark!" Legolas looked up at him from the bottom of the stairs, a cheeky grin plastered across his fair face.  
  
"Ays, ada," was the elf's saucy reply before running out the door.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Time to rouse the dwarf." He returned to the two rooms and entered the one from which loud snores were being emitted. He stood over Gimli's sleeping form for a moment before shaking him. The dwarf gave no signs of arousal. Aragorn shoved harder. Actually he rolled Gimli off the bed. This woke the dwarf, along with his anger; a string of curses, some in Westron and some in Dwarvish, flew from his mouth.  
  
"Damn humans and their rudeness...Right in the middle of a wonderful dream...Haven't had a proper sleep in days!" When he was done, he turned to the ranger. "What do you want?" He looked around, "and where's Legolas?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "He went outside to have a look at the village. I don't like the idea of him wondering around alone, however, and so-"  
  
"Oh no!" Gimli interrupted, "I am not baby sitting Legolas! He's experience, intelligent, and can take care of himself. I'm too tired and have no patience to be following him all over creation while he plays explorer." He sat on the bed with his arms crossed, as if to reinforce his refusal.  
  
"Gimli, please. I don't like him going out there on his own; it's not safe for him-" Gimli snorted. Aragorn sighed. "I'm serious. I know he's strong and sensible, but still. These people most likely have never seen a creature like Legolas. I didn't even see a hobbit, here. I just don't want him to be put in an...awkward situation." Gimli turned to face the man.  
  
"Just what are you gettin' at, laddie?"  
  
"I've just got an uneasy feeling. We're in strange territory and I don't want to take any chances."  
  
Gimli's shoulders slumped in defeat. He grabbed his cloak and a small throwing axe, for image, and stomped out of the room muttering a few choice words about troublesome elves and his serious need for a nap. Aragorn shook his head as he watched the dwarf leave. He the left the room and went back into his. Gandalf had disappeared, out gathering information, Aragorn suspected. The travel-worn ranger removed his boots and collapsed onto his bed, ready for *his* much needed nap.  
  
***************************** Here are the translations for the Elvish. Please keep in mind that I'm no veteran in the Elvish language, so I apologize if I've butchered it.  
  
"vanya mellonanin" = my fair friend "Tereva, amin lava" = fine, I yield "Ays, ada" = Yes, father  
  
Well how'd you like it so far? Please review and let me know. 


	2. An Awkward Situation

Disclaimer: This story is mine, but that's about it.  
  
A/N: You know, I really hate how the format gets all screwed up whenever you post these stories. It drives me nuts! Anyway...I really want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one, of my story. Thanks for your support. Read on oh brave readers and enjoy!  
  
***Note: The town's name is actually the name of an old colonial Connecticut town that was established in 1854. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Problem with Elves  
by: Kate  
ch. 2 - An Awkward Situation  
  
There was still some light out when Legolas stepped out of the front door of the inn. He paused on the bottom step, deciding which direction to take. He noticed that it was more crowded down the street, to his right, so he stepped lightly onto the dirt road and set off. The crowd thickened as Legolas went further down the street; he figured that he was approaching the town-square. Though people bustled all around him, bumping into each other, he gracefully maneuvered the street without touching anyone. Those who took notice of him stared; those that didn't see him right away felt his presence as he swept by, and looked about for the source. He appeared angelic, compared to the coarse townspeople, with a soft glow radiating from his person. Legolas ignored the stares and busied himself with studying the booths. All around him hawkers peddled their wares, from fowls to farming supplies. Legolas came to a small fruit stand, manned by a young girl. She stared up at the elf with her eyes full of wonder and her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Good evening," said Legolas softly.  
  
"G-g-good evenin' sir. Ken I help ye with sommat? Would ye like to buy some fresh cherries? They're the best o' quality aroun'. A special kind too, pitless!"  
  
"No thank you, young one. I'm just looking around. You can, however, help me. What is the name of this town?"  
  
"Why, you be in Old Saybrook, sir. Where you be from?"  
  
Legolas just smiled and simply said, "Someplace quite far from here."  
  
The girl laughed. "Well I'd believe that one. You don' look or talk like anyone from 'round here, that's for certain." She brought her voice to a whisper. "Pardon my sayin' so sir, but you don' look like anyone I've ever seen afore. You're too lovely for a man, but you don' look like a woman either."  
  
Legolas laughed; he had taken a liking to the girl. Other than Aragorn, he had never come in contact with a human child before. He bent down close to her, the fragrance of cherry blossoms filling his senses.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded vigorously, crossing her heart. "Alright. I'm not human-" the girl gasped, "- I'm an elf." Legolas tucked his hair behind one pointed ear to show her its shape and then quickly pulled his hair down again, hiding his ear. He straightened and looked at the darkening sky. A few stars had come out and a crescent moon was beginning to show. "I must be going. It's getting late and my friend wants me to return to the inn before it gets too dark. I'm glad to have met you, young one. I've never really had a conversation with a human child before. Thank you." He turned to leave when-  
  
"Wait!" the girl called. She grabbed a small handful of cherries from a basket. "Here," she said and discretely slipped the cherries into Legolas's hand. "Please take them. It's not everyday I meet an elf." Blushing furiously, she smiled and went back to calling out to passing shoppers.  
  
As Legolas started the walk back to the inn, he opened his hand to find four cherries. He popped one in his mouth, savoring the sweet and tangy flavors as the juice spilled over his tongue. Just then, a prickle went down his spine. Someone was following him. At this realization his senses went into overdrive. It was a man, definitely overweight by the sound of the heavy footfalls and laboured breathing. A heavy smell of cheap ale overcame Legolas and he snorted in disgust; his follower was quite intoxicated. Legolas picked up his pace, but before he could put distance between him and the man a meaty hand clamped down on his shoulder. Legolas' world spun as he was forced around and slammed into a wall, causing him to grunt in pain. As his vision refocused, he took in the large man in front of him. He was tall, even more so than Legolas. He was extremely overweight and his stained and threadbare tunic barely covered his immense belly. He had thinning hair, but what he lacked on his head he made up for on his face. His beard was thick and matted, with bits of food tangled in it. It still dripped with dribbled drink. His small eyes were bleary from the liquor and he swayed on the spot. His breath wreaked something awful. The man let out a mighty belch and Legolas turned away so as not to get the full blast. The man studied the elf a moment before speaking.  
  
"Moi, ain't you a pretty lil' thing," he slurred. He removed his hand from Legolas' chest and placed it near his head, against the wall. Legolas eyed it warily. "You be new to these parts, arncha? I coulda sworn I knews every woman in this here town, from housewife t' whore." He laughed at his own joke, his belly bouncing.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to respond when the stranger's words hit him. *He thinks I'm a woman!* he thought. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not a female." He ducked under the man's trunk-like arm, but only made a few steps before he was painfully yanked backward and slammed into the brick wall, again. Sharper shots of pain ran through the elf's muscular back, as well as his arm for the drunkard had a vice-like grip above his elbow, bruising the perfect flesh. Legolas's face contorted with the aches his body was suffering.  
  
"Whadderya takin' aboot? You're a damn woman if'n I ever saw one, and I've seen plenty," he winked. He had one hand on Legolas's chest, forcing him into the wall, and the other had begun roving around Legolas's slender waist, fiddling with the ties on the side of the elf's green tunic. Legolas tried to slide away, but the drunkard wrapped a grimy hand around his throat. "Y'ain't getting' away tha' easily, girly," the man chuckled, "I ain't finished with ya's yet. I still wanna have moi bit o' fun with ye. You sure are pretty..."  
  
Several emotions were running through Legolas at this point, including confusion. *What does this man mean by his 'bit o' fun'?* the elven prince pondered, his brow furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile, the man began playing with Legolas' hair, running his fingers through the corn-silk strands.  
  
"Stop that!" Legolas said angrily, batting the man's hand away. How was he ever going to get out of this mess?  
  
"Ohhhh, feisty are we? Thaas ok, girly ("Stop calling me that!") I likes it rough!" Even in his sauced state, the man was quick. He grabbed Legolas's wrist with his free hand and held it against the wall. He stepped closer to his captive, his stench overpowering Legolas. He leaned in close and sniffed the golden mane. Legolas, having zero room for movement, could do nothing to stop the disgusting act. "Mmmmmm you do smell awful nice..." He released Legolas's wrist and began pawing at the opening of his blue silk shirt, toying with its silver fastening.  
  
By now Legolas had had much more than enough. What was he doing just standing there?! He was an elf! He had the strength to match double that of this slob's! He decided some force was needed if he was ever going to get out of this; however, he did not want to resort to violence. He was, after all, a stranger and he did not doubt that this disgusting human's fellow townsmen would come to his aid...no matter how horrid he was. He shoved the man away from him, reveling in the newly acquired breathing space. The man stared in shock.  
  
"Now you listen to me, you drunken idiot. I'll only say this once more, but I shall speak slowly so that your wasted senses can comprehend what I'm about to tell you. I-AM-NOT-A-FEMALE. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Enough of my time has been wasted on this sad excuse for a conversation." He turned to leave, but he wasn't to be so lucky.  
  
The man had sobered up slightly and got over his shock. He forced a hand into the elf's chest, roughly pushing him back into the wall. His fist wrapped around Legolas's throat, squeezing just enough to be uncomfortable. "I don' think so, ya little slut," he growled. "Oiy! Thomas! Bronweir! I got us a lil' ennertainment, here!" Legolas' face paled as two brawny men sauntered over.  
  
"Whatcha got there Horace?" asked one.  
  
"Oooo, it's a plaything!" the other guffawed, stupidly.  
  
The three men closed in around Legolas. He cringed as large, dirty hands roved over his body. He was being touched in places he had never been touched, nor had any desire to be touched, before. He began to panic, wishing they had never come to this horrid, dingy little town. He looked around, desperate to get someone's attention, but no one seemed to notice that three men were currently molesting some innocent creature; it must have been an everyday occurrence. The horrible stench of unwashed flesh and rank breath filled his nostrils and he choked, gasping for fresh air. The men continued to close in on him and he was pressed into the wall, preventing any movement on the young prince's part. Each attempt to reach his knife failed. Legolas's head swam; he was suffocating. He could feel their bodies against his, as well as a few body parts that he'd rather not concentrate on. One hand had a painful grip on his wrists, holding them above his head; another was running down his thigh; still another had unfastened his shirt was crawling inside, rough hands touching his pure skin. Suddenly, a hand (he couldn't identify who's it was anymore) snaked around his back and roughly grabbed his rump, pinching it painfully hard.  
  
"Aiye!" Legolas yelped. He reached his breaking point. His eye color darkened in his rage and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Fists and teeth, alike, were clenched. He could feel his strength building up, his body tensing as though preparing to spring. He opened his mouth to shout, but knew it would be futile. His head swam and he felt himself sliding down the wall....  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The end! How did you like? Just kidding, just kidding. Sorry, I know cliffhangers are evil. Read and review everyone! Hold up though, I do have one little bone to pick. As much as I love reviews, please do not send me a review that says nothing about the story, but only points out all my grammar and spelling mistakes (I'm sure those of you who are authors can understand my irritation). I *know* there are mistakes in this thing, trust me. Mistakes tend to happen when you're writing something at 11:30 at night. So please, if you're going to send me a review, send a review of the story and not of my grammar and spelling. I hope you could be able to look beyond the little errors. This isn't my English class so please don't grade me, here. Thank you much. Ok, my little rant is over! I'll have the next chapter up soon, but maybe not as speedy as this one on account I have a busy week this week. Prom this Saturday!  
  
Translation:  
  
"Aiye!" = Oh! 


	3. Savior

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Wow, prom was awesome! McAuley had it at the Marriott, here in Chicago. It was so beautiful. Food sucked but everything else was great. We even ended up getting an Excursion limo! OK, I'm rambling. Back to the story. Thanks for all of your great reviews; they were all most encouraging. Sorry for the cliffhanger, though. We now return to see how our heroine - I mean hero - is faring. Onward!  
  
For the Neurotic Squirrel who was practically having a heart attack if I held out on updating this thing any longer. You can breath a sigh of relief now, and I hope this satisfies you!  
  
The Problem with Elves  
Ch. 3 - Savior  
By: Kate  
  
Legolas felt his strength suddenly fail him and his legs gave way. The only thing supporting him was whoever had a hold on his wrists.  
  
"Please...stop..." whispered the young prince.  
  
"WENCH!!" a deep, gruff voice yelled out and heads swiveled at this war cry. Even the three baboons that were harassing Legolas ceased their torment and looked for the source of the voice. "Damn wench! Bloody female and your wanderings! I thought I told you to stay in the room!" Legolas' mouth dropped. He knew that rough tone. People were being shoved aside, but the aggressor was not to be seen, due to his short stature. A few confused shoppers were elbowed out of the way, and Gimli appeared through the crowd, coming towards Legolas and his attackers. The Mirkwood prince breathed a sigh of relief. A, yallume!  
  
"Oy! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with her! She's mine, now get your paws off of her!" Legolas faltered...what was Gimli doing? The dwarf marched right up to the three men, axe in hand, and spun the man called Horace around to face him. Gimli stared up at the large man, a defiant look on his face, despite the fact that he only came up to the man's midriff.  
  
"Who the devil are you?" demanded Horace.  
  
"That's no business of ye. What matters is that you've got something of mine," Gimli returned, pointing at Legolas with his axe. "I want her back." Legolas shoved the men, hard, and made a move to Gimli. Just then, his head was jerked back as one of the men wrapped their grimy hands in his tresses, preventing any escape. His head was yanked back and he found himself looking up at the night's first stars, his pale throat exposed in the dusk. One of the men brought his face close the curve of his throat, sniffing the smooth flesh. Legolas felt the man's ratty whiskers and cringed, a small whimper escaping his lips. Gimli's heart skipped a beat. He had to think quickly...  
  
"Well," chuckled Horace, "I don't think we want to give 'er back, do we boys?" The men slapped their stomachs and laughed.  
  
"Well that's really too damn bad. Ye don't want her anyway...nothing but trouble, this one." Legolas gasped. "Shut your mouth, girl! Don't say a bloody thing! You'll get yours when we get back to the inn!" Legolas glared. "She's been through the mill, she has, "Gimli continued. "Not much left to her. Dirty thing if ye ask me, crawling with who knows what."  
  
"Now really! That's quite enough!" Legolas cried. He meant to make his anger further known, but was stopped by a rough blow to the face; one of the men had backhanded him. Legolas saw stars, and a coppery taste was seeping into his mouth. He knees began to buckle...  
  
"That's enough!" roared the dwarf. "Ye'll not be damaging my property. Now hand her over, and I mean it!" The men paused for a moment, then with looks of disgust on their faces, they gave Legolas a rough shove and he stumbled into Gimli. "Get going, wench," growled Gimli, with a slap on Legolas' buttocks.  
  
"Yee!" Legolas gasped. "Tanya awra! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Shhh! Play along and just keep moving; we're not out of your little mess yet, lad," Gimli muttered.  
  
"Take 'er. I sure as 'ell don't want no damn diseases! Trashy whore!" With that the three disappointed men ambled off, and the crowd dispersed, acting as though nothing unusual had just taken place. Gimli scowled and hurried back the way he came, running to catch up with his unsteady companion.  
  
Legolas stumbled and Gimli caught him around the waist and held him steady. Legolas pushed him roughly away, but Gmili held fast to his arm. "Let go of me," the young prince demanded. "How dare you embarrass me so!" He turned his head away, staring up at the stars. For once Gimli didn't flare up at his friend's stubborn pride. He just stood there, watching the angelic figure. The poor creature looked a mess. His clothing was dirty and mussed, his tunic had a tear near the neckline, and his blue shirt was opened wide exposing a bruised neck. His hair was tangled, his face was grimy, an angry purple bruise was forming on his right cheek and jaw line, and blood trickled down his chin from a cut on his lip. He stood, massaging his back and neck, gasping for breath and trembling all over. Gimli placed a comforting hand on his best friend's lower back, frowning as he felt the elf wince in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, mellonamin. You save my life and I lash out at you."  
  
"Don't think on it. I should have come sooner...Can you walk alright? You look a bit unstable."  
  
"Twas not your fault, Gimli. I should have listened to Aragorn and dragged your lazy bottom out of bed. Yes, I think I can."  
  
The two companions were quiet for some time, as they walked back to the inn. The only sound was Legolas's laboured breathing; a sharp pain went through his back every time he took a breath.  
  
"You saved my life. They were trying to kill me, I think."  
  
"They weren't trying to kill you, but they could have..."  
  
Legolas looked at him curiously. "How do you mean?"  
  
Gimli sighed. "You are innocent, aren't you Legolas? Humans are strange creatures...greedy, lustful. They were planning on taking your purity, and such an act would have broken your spirit." Legolas swallowed, wincing as he did so. He gripped Gimli's shoulder for support.  
  
"I owe you so much..."  
  
"Come with me to the Glittering Caves and we'll call it a deal. Oh, and next time you decide to take a little adventure, let me know?"  
  
Legolas gave a week smile; his face hurt like hell. By now they had reached the front door of the inn.  
  
"Aragorn will be furious. You know he's going to make a fuss over you and make you sit for medical attention," Gimli laughed. Neither Aragorn or Legolas will be pleased with this. He'd always heard that elves are excellent healers and frightful patients. He pushed open the door when Legolas touched his arm.  
  
"Gimli wait..."  
  
Gimli turned to his friend, seeing something in his eyes he had never seen before: humility.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gimli smiled. "What are friends for?" They both went inside, eager for a good night's rest. "You know Legolas," Gimli began, "the problem with you elves is that you're all so damn pretty." He ducked a well-aimed swing from Legolas, laughing as he led his best friend up to Aragorn's room.  
  
#############  
  
The end! Sorry it took so long to get this up; I decided to do some more editing. I still think the ending is kind of bad though, but I figured I might as well post it as is or it'll never be posted. How did you like? The theme was slightly dark, and I hope no one took any offense to it. Sorry my Elvish is so mediocre. I'm working on developing it. Thank you for those who reviewed. I feel so special. On to bigger and better things now! Translations:  
  
"A, yallume!" = Ah, at last! "Yee!" = Eek! "Tanya awra!" = That hurt! "mellonanim" = my friend 


End file.
